


The Moments We Share

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counsellors, M/M, rival camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Wrangling a bunch of kids during camp wasn't an easy job to begin with but things always got even more interesting once McClain got involved. But no matter how mischievous and cocky the resident trouble maker of their rival camp was, Shiro just couldn't help being charmed by him time and time again.





	The Moments We Share

Shiro hadn't even noticed it at first, stumbling out of his tent to make his way over to where they had built the larger, covered kitchen area, blearily blinking into the morning sun that was barely just rising above the treetops of the forest near the open meadow where they'd set up camp. Between playing games with his fellow counsellors late into the night and then supervising the vigil at the campfire during his shift he'd barely gotten two hours of sleep. So it wasn't really his fault when he didn't notice anything wrong this morning. At least not until one of the younger girls crawled out of her tent and let out a piercing screech.

"Shiro!", Lilly cried out, tripping over toward the kitchen and almost falling over her untied shoelaces. "Shiro, our banner!"

His still tiredly blinking eyes followed her small but insistently pointing finger over to the flagpole they had erected on the first day of camp, the flagpole that was supposed to fly their banner but that was noticeably naked this morning, except for the tiny rainbow flag Shiro had pinned up there as well. Being the chief had its perks, after all.

"Oh..." He was barely able to bite back the curse that was at the tip of his tongue and turn it into a lame "dang" instead. Before his tired mind could make out the next steps there was another kid crawling out of their tent, a little older than Lilly but just as fast to notice there was something wrong.

"The banner's gone!", Kim cried out and pat the roof of their group’s tent vigorously with the hand that wasn't pulling on their shoes at the moment. "Guys, they got our banner!"

There was a muffled but still horrified "what?" coming from inside and a few moments later the camp was swarming with a whole bunch of half haphazardly dressed kids in various stages of distress or excitement.

Sighing quietly Shiro kissed his chances to sneak in a quiet cup of coffee before the day started goodbye and started his job of wrangling children.

Before he could even try and talk them down, some kids already swearing revenge on whoever had robbed them of their beloved banner, others accusing each other of falling asleep during their turn at the vigil, he heard the familiar voice of one of his co-counsellors. Apparently having been woken earlier than usual from all of the ruckus going on outside of his tent Keith emerged from between the kids, still rumpled but eyes sharp.

"I think we all know who it was", came the low grumble directed at Shiro who couldn't even disagree. There was only one other group close enough to make it over to their campsite for a nightly robbery and considering they always had some kind of rivalry with Saint Andreas it wasn't a hard guess at all. At least their rivalry was friendly, most of the time.

"There's a letter!", one of the kids called, running over to the flagpole to rip off the envelope that was pinned there surprisingly securely. Shiro really should not have left his glasses back in his tent thinking he wouldn't need them to make breakfast. When the kid, Riley, handed him the envelope he did have trouble squinting down at the elegantly curved letters.

_To Chief Shirogane_

But even through the slight blur that was part sleep deprivation and part near sightedness he recognized the handwriting. Maybe that alone should not have sent an excited shiver down his spine but it did, even though Shiro would never admit it to anyone, least of all Keith who was sidling up close to him to look over his shoulder as Shiro pulled out the letter stuffed inside and started reading it out loud.

"What's up losers", he called out, conveniently skipping the second line of address, the way too personal "(and hey there, handsome)" that made him stutter as his eyes skimmed the line. "I'm not about to say any names but someone got very distracted by scary stories during their night shift and we couldn't ignore that opportunity now, could we? Maybe next time make your banner a bit harder to reach, just a friendly suggestion. Anyway, if you want to see it alive - and I know you do because you just love your traditions - meet us down by the lake at noon. Bring swimming gear and some snacks, our challenges are going to be plenty. See you soon!"

There was another line scrawled below that was, again, supposed to be for Shiro's eyes only. A hastily scribbled addition that read "looking forward to seeing you in swimming trunks, handsome" that made Shiro suck in a stuttering breath. But he couldn't dwell on it for too long when the kids gathered around him erupted in excited chatter and passionate war cries.

"Don't worry Shiro, we'll get it back!", Lilly called out, jumping up and down full of energy that Shiro had no idea where she was getting it from after having caught her sneaking around late last night and spending a shift at the campfire vigil with him. Riley was still next to him, giving a grim nod.

"Those Andreas assholes won't even know what hit 'em, we'll show 'em how..."

A hand came out of nowhere to lightly hit the teenage boy up the head, Keith shooting him an even grimmer stare.

"Language", he mumbled quietly and Shiro could see a confused frown form on Riley’s face.

"Hey, you curse worse than anyone else around here, just last night I heard you talk about the Andreas people like..."

"Yeah, but I don't do it around the small kids because I know how to f - frigging control myself, Riley", Keith hissed back and Shiro could barely stifle a laugh at the barely bitten back curse.

Keith might know how to control himself but only just barely and only around the youngest. But even though he surely wasn’t the most shining example of how to speak he was still one of the best leaders Shiro had ever met. There were lots of things he could teach the kids, especially when it came to nature and survival and the older ones loved him even though he could be brash at times.

So Riley just laughed it off, confusion and traces of anger gone as he grinned at Keith who grinned back at him. After having given the kids a few moments to get out their excitement Shiro clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Alright everyone, looks like our trip to the city has been postponed, we have more important things to do this afternoon!"

There was another round of whopping and hollaring from both kids and adults. Some of the other counsellors looked a little annoyed with the sudden change of plans but Shiro knew they were just as interested in winning back what was theirs as the kids were. They could always go on a shopping trip and have ice cream with the kids on another day but now they had to rise to whatever challenge St Andreas would give them. Besides, one less afternoon for them to fill with activities was a welcome little break for the busy counsellors.

"I know you're all excited but first we will have breakfast together and then see what we need to pack. Lilly, Kim, you're with me. Everyone else, get dressed. It'll be a busy day."

After finishing his address and shooing the kids back towards their tents to get their towels and toothbrushes Shiro allowed himself one last look at the elegantly written letter. If he smiled a little too fondly when tucking it away into his pocket then nobody noticed. Or at least that was what he thought.

~

"Could you maybe stop mooning over the enemy?", came Keith's disgruntled voice from just outside the tent after Shiro had slipped inside. He'd finished washing up with Lilly and Kim and now was just about to pack his things for their plans at the lake later in the day when Keith joined him inside, plopping down on Shiro's sleeping bag without a care in the world.

"I'm not mooning over anyone", Shiro tried to argue, even though he could feel his cheeks heat up at the suggestion, at the words his friend had chosen. "And besides, they're not the enemy! We weren't careful enough so they snatched our banner, it's tradition, it's all in good fun!"

Keith scoffed, eyes sparking as he looked over at Shiro who was half heartedly rifling through his duffel bag, trying to keep his hands busy lest they start tugging on his ears or do anything else that would betray his thoughts.

“Don’t try and change the topic, Shiro. You know what I’m talking about. ‘Hey there, handsome’? What the fuck?”

Shiro shifted his weight on his knees and felt the stiff letter crinkle in his pocket, it seemed traitorous even though it didn’t make any sound. For some reason there was a protective warmth flickering in his chest and he could barely keep from crossing his arms. Instead he grabbed his swimming trunks and pulled them from the depths of the bag.

“I can’t control what he writes in his letters”, he mumbled and it sounded embarrassingly defensive to his ears. Keith had to notice that, judging by the way he rolled his eyes, full of exasperation about Shiro’s antics.

After all this hadn't just started yesterday or even last week and Shiro was pretty sure most of his fellow counsellors had gotten some kind of wind of what was going on between him and that painfully cute counsellor at Saint Andreas. If there was anything going on at all and Shiro wasn't just helplessly pining after a pretty, unfairly flirtatious guy.

“No, but you could maybe try not to blush about it like some bumbling teenager.”

Needless to say Keith was not happy with the way Shiro kept getting distracted when he was meant to organize and lead. Not that it really had any impact on Shiro's work beyond making him look like some kind of idiot now and again. But Keith was hard to reason with in his best moments and the stress of babysitting kids for an entire week was already starting to get to him, no matter how great he was at the job and how much he enjoyed some of the activities they got up to. Shiro knew being cramped in a camp with all these people was getting to him more than he let on and feeling like the person who was supposed to bear most of the weight and responsibility was getting distracted by something as mundane as a crush could not have been helping.

So Shiro stopped his rifling and packing to smile reassuringly at the young man sitting across from him.

"Alright, I'll stop blushing and bumbling. Happy?"

Keith only squinted at him, fingers tapping against Shiro's air mattress before he raised up onto his knees to scoot over to his own bag.

"I will be if you can actually keep that promise", he mumbled but didn't say anything else about the letter or Shiro's tiny stumble so that did count as a win.

~

"Welcome to the arena!", McClain called out when they stepped onto the beach, arms spread out and a bunch of kids gathered behind him. Shiro knew for a fact he wasn't the chief of their group, that would be Holt, but for some reason he was always the one orchestrating these kinds of shenanigans so Shiro wasn't surprised to see him first.

His heart didn't stutter at the sight of that cocksure grin. Or at least that was what he would tell Keith if asked.

"As I see you have found our polite request for some friendly competition. I also hope you have come well rested because we sure won't make it easy to win back your beloved banner."

Shiro couldn't help but grin back as they made their way down to where the Saint Andreas kids were gathered. There weree different stations and games prepared all along the beach. In the distance he could see a volleyball field and several kinds of parcour, a few tables strewn about with games demanding coordination and luck, a huge pile of material that could be used to build rafts, some balls of different sizes, shovels and buckets ... there was too much to take in with one quick sweep of their surroundings and for a moment Shiro found himself awed.

The Saint Andreas kids and counsellors had prepared all of this today? For them? He shook his head in disbelief and felt his grin melt into something softer as he looked back at the man standing in front of him like some kind of trickster god having just started his newest game with his favourite mortals.

Part of him wanted to thank McClain for putting all of this effort into what promised to be an incredibly fun afternoon for all of them but then he remembered that gratefulness could come later. Now it was time to fight.

"Oh don't worry, we'll rise up to any challenge you can think of. You might as well return what's ours right now to spare yourself the embarrassment of being crushed by us."

It was pointless trash talk but the kids still lapped it up, there was excited hooting and hollaring behind him while the children behind McClain started booing, even though the sound was broken up by laughter now and again.

"Don't get too cocky, Shirogane. You might come to regret it once we wipe the floor with you."

More excited and appalled noises but Shiro couldn't pay any attention to them when McClain smirked at him like that, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Shiro and loved every single second of it.

Keith could never know how quickly that smirk made his heart beat.

So instead of sighing and swooning like his inner bumbling teenager was begging to do he took a step forward until he could look down on McClain. On second thought that might have been a mistake as he inhaled to speak and could smell the strangely flowery, light scent of the other man.

But of course Shiro powered through and growled a low "Bring it on" that made McClain's eyes flash for just a second while the kids behind both of them erupted in earth shaking war cries.

The first challenge was building a sand castle that would be judged by an almost neutral panel of three judges based on scale, detail and functionality, whatever that meant. One kid of every age group was selected to represent their respective teams and then there was a lot of shouting and hectic piling and forming of sand for the next twenty minutes.

Shiro had just called out for Natasha to fix the crumbling north tower when McClain sidled up to him, quiet and smug and unfairly beautiful.

"I was right", he hummed, casually inspecting his nails like he hadn't waited for the perfect opportunity to come on to Shiro and jumped at the first chance he got. But before Shiro could ask just what he was talking about the man looked up to him, deep blue eyes sparking with mischief as he licked his lips.

"You do look great in swimming trunks."

Shiro froze, unsure what to answer, if he should comment on McClain's tempting state of undress as well or hold the words back in case any of the kids were closer than he thought. Then blue eyes flicked up and down his body and a low, appreciative sound escaped from between pursed lips, and the other man disappeared again.

The short but sweet interaction left Shiro with a lingering heat in his belly that spread all the way up into his chest, making him grin, then chuckle, until he finally managed to shrug it off just enough to keep cheering for his team without getting distracted too much. He did catch himself now and again when his eyes scanned the crowd for a pretty face and a grin that made his stomach drop so sweetly.

They won the sand castle competition thanks to a carefully constructed moat that filled up with lake water once the kids dug it deep enough. Both castles were grand and beautiful, not as intricately decorated as would have been possible with more time but still impressive in size and detail and they took care to put up enough warning signs and blocks so that nobody would accidentally stumble into them during the rest of the day.

The next challenge was a parcour across benches and tables that a handful of kids had to run through blindfolded, careful to not spill a glass of water they had to hold while they were climbing and running. The one afterwards was a game of volleyball and the one after a game of cleverness and dexterity where the kids had to solve a row of wooden puzzle boxes and combine the objects hidden inside.

Time passed insanely quickly while Shiro was cheering for his kids, celebrating their wins and consoling them after their losses and before they all knew it afternoon had passed into evening and they had faced every challenge but the last. To make matters worse they were at a stale mate with Saint Andreas, leaving the following game to be the last and greatest hurdle to winning their banner back.

"You have fought valiantly and proved yourselves worthy opponents", McClain called from the top of a wobbly table that threatened to give out at any moment. But he didn't pay attention to his unstable perch and kept on with his fiery speech like the showman he was apparently born to be.

"Kids, give it up for our fierce friends from Saint Josef for putting up such a great fight!"

Despite the afternoon of crushing competition and heated challenges the kids behind McClain started whooping and hollaring, clapping and stomping in agreement until their leader signalled for silence and they stopped almost all at once.

The display was as amusing as it was chilling and Shiro couldn't help but smile at the easy control McClain was taking, the respect the children of his group showed him without him ever having to demand it. The picture was endearing and only made Shiro feel even softer for the man and the playful way he wielded his power.

"But! You haven't fought valiantly enough to earn back what is yours just yet! There is one last challenge you have to take on. If you're victorious you earn your banner and our honest respect. If you don't ... we'll keep your beloved banner."

A gasp and murmur went through the group of kids crowding around Shiro and he could just barely stifle a laugh at the way McClain shrugged and waved his hand to comfort them.

"Until we're back home and you have to buy it back with throwing a pizza party or something, we're not monsters."

That ... actually didn't sound too bad, Shiro had to admit. And not just because it meant he would see McClain much sooner than expected once camp was over.

They lived in the same area and yet he never ran into the other man and a pizza party between their two groups would guarantee another meeting with the cute, bubbly man Keith judged him so harshly for pining after.

But no, that wasn't the only reason this might be a good idea. An afternoon of competition was fine and nice but they should also make sure they engaged in less competitive activities now and then, just to make sure the kids didn't actually start seeing each other as rivals or even enemies. It was all fun and games until they started getting mean and Shiro knew very well just how mean kids and teenager that age could get when they started othering, so getting them together to actually get to know each other and not just pit them against one another might be a good step they could take to prevent that.

While he was still thinking about team building exercises and preventing any real hatred from festering between their groups McClain continued his little show.

"As you can all see we have compiled a great choice of materials right behind me."

He gestured back towards the pile Shiro had noticed as soon as they had first stepped onto the beach. He'd been waiting for these to be involved in their grand competition as well and soon found his suspicions proven right.

"Each team will pick five master builders, one one of which is allowed to be a counsellor, to create a functional raft within one hour. After the time is up one captain is chosen to sail the raft over to the other side of the lake where our jury will wait for the first captain to light a signal flare. Our esteemed opponents from Saint Josef will have a red flare, the brave fighters from Saint Andreas will find a blue one. Whoever shoots theirs first will win this competition, the glory of a hero and the right to brag about his victory for at least one year. Oh, and there was a thing with a banner or something?"

Just when he mentioned it one of the other counsellors finally brought the banner forward. It was folded neatly but opened with a quick, practised flick as the man let it unfold and held it high above his head to let it fly in the afternoon breeze.

The sight of their banner alone was enough to fire the kids up even more than they had been all afternoon, clapping and stomping and shouting their determination to win it back here and now. Or at least within the next hour and however long it would take the captain they chose to brave the distance across the lake.

Across the general ruckus of excited children willing to put up their last fight came McClain's voice, carrying surprisingly strongly over the noise.

"Do you accept our final challenge, Chief Shirogane?"

A hand was thrust forward, the young man's eyes sparking with excitement and mischief, grin wide and energetic. Shiro would have naturally drifted toward him even if he hadn't been asked to so boldly. He took the few steps forward into the ring the kids had formed around their showmaster and reached out to grab McClain's hand.

"Of course we do."

The pretty, young man did not flinch at the touch of the prosthetic, not like some ancient, paranoid part inside Shiro's brain had been fearing. Instead he squeezed Shiro's hand, shaking it with grim determination that could not snuff out the boyish glee in his eyes as he nodded.

"Excellent. Pick your five master builders, the final challenge will commence in ten minutes!"

The counsellor everyone agreed quickly on was Keith, as he had the most experience with practical hands on work as building a raft was and the kids most suitable for this job followed quickly. There was only some pouting that was soon relieved by their common goal of finding the best team to win back their flag and Shiro didn't hesitate to console the kids who would have loved a project like this by promising them Keith could show them all how to build a raft another day. Today they had a challenge to win.

Watching Keith give clear, concise orders and the tireless work of the kids their hour to build the raft passed like minutes. It felt like only a few moments later when McClain jumped out of the crowd again, circling both groups of focused children to call out how the last five minutes had just started.

Shiro watched him trail between the two camps, taking close looks at the different styles of rafts that were almost finished. Keith's kids had built their raft on the foundation of a few old tires while the rival group followed the instructions of a counsellor Shiro recognized as Chief Holt's son, Matt, to create a raft built entirely out of logs and rope.

With the last few minutes running out the work of the kids got more frantic as the last knots were tied and all of the pieces secured together. Keith kept a level head though, routinely checking and rechecking the stability of their raft, giving a few last orders to make sure everything would be ready when the time ran out. Shiro felt a warm sense of pride watching him take charge and keep it so confidently where he would have been overwhelmed and started lashing out under the pressure years ago.

The sound of a whistle marked the end of the building time and all of the last few hectic steps ceased as the kids stepped back from their respective rafts. Both looked just fine, Shiro would not be able to tell which one would be more suited to cross the lake on, he'd probably have to try both to make a proper decision. But they would see for themselves in a few minutes. First they had to check if the rafts could actually float, then came the time for the last race that would decide the winner of their tournament.

"I see great work on both sides!", McClain called out and earned clapping and stomping and hollaring that showed everyone's agreement and support of not only their own team but also the work of their opponents.

"But will your creations hold up against the elements during our final race? Teams, please pick your captain who will lead you to victory!"

That was a little harder than choosing a team to build the raft itself. Their captain would have to be as small and light as possible to guarantee the raft would carry them but also strong and persevering to paddle all the way to the other side of the lake where Shiro could now just make out the judges, each carrying a torch to mark the goal on the shadowy side of the lake.

Some of the kids screamed for Keith to be their captain but he declined with a casual laugh, pretty sure one of them would be a better fit to represent their entire group. Besides, Shiro was pretty sure it would be unfair to choose a counsellor for this job, even if McClain hadn't said anything about that being against the rules.

In the end they voted and decided on Riley as their captain. He was on the shorter side but wiry and strong, athletic enough to hold up during the race and win this competition for them.

Shiro stepped back as McClain shouted for the kids to carry their rafts to the water, keeping a careful distance and giving them enough room to slowly push the raft on the quiet lake under Keith's clear instructions. Four kids were holding it steady as Riley slowly, carefully climbed on board, first staying very still only to start wiggling and shifting his weight when they let go and stepped back.

The raft bobbed up and down but it held him steady, no sign of sinking. When a few moments passed without their captain getting in serious danger of drowning there was a victorious roar, the kids who held the raft throwing their arms into the air with nobody screaming more loudly than the ones who had so viciously built the raft.

"Great job!", Shiro called out to the beaming kids and threw a thumbs up towards Keith for helping their group get that bit closer to victory.

But they weren't the only ones with a functioning raft. The kid Saint Andreas had chosen was one of the older girls, tall and lanky but with muscular arms and wildfire in her eyes. She was kneeling on their raft like she couldn't wait to get started and leave them in the dust. But Shiro knew Riley and he knew that the boy wouldn't have that, wouldn't go down without a vicious fight to bring them honour and the right to retrieve their banner.

When the kids had both found their balance on their respective rafts McClain stepped away from the celebrating groups and waded out into the late until he was waist deep in the water. He held a paddle in each hand, holding them out for the captains to take and get on their marks. There was some shuffling and a few quietly pittering waves as he made sure that both contestant had the same starting point, pushing one raft back a little and taking his time to observe both as they bobbed up and down on the water.

"Alright!", he called out, loud voice carrying across the lake and catching everyone's attention. "The rules are simple: No contact between the captains, no trying to sabotage each other. We want to see a nice, fair race so use your paddles for paddling and nothing else!"

The captains looked at each other for a moment, seemingly sizing each other up but then nodding grimly at another as to accept the conditions.

"Our judges are equipped with binoculars so they can see everything you do. Break the rules and your team will receive an instant loss."

Another serious nod, Riley saluting towards McClain. Shiro smiled.

They probably wouldn't need binoculars to make sure the race was fair, the lake was rather large but not too much so to lose sight of what happened out on the water. But the added extra precaution was a nice touch, made this feel even more serious and well prepared. McClain and his group really had thought of everything.

There was a short pause when the young man turned around, looking over to the other side of the lake and receiving a wide wave with one of the torches the judges were carrying. When he turned back around he was wearing a wide, almost menacing grin that did things to Shiro. Like make his stomach pull tight and his teeth bury into his lower lip.

"The judges are on their positions. Get ready captains, the race will start in three, two ... one!"

On the last count McClain pumped both arms into the air, clearing the way for both rafts to start their journey out onto the lake and to the other side. Screaming and shouting erupted all around them as the kids started to cheer for their captains who struggled a little at the start but soon found their own rhythms.

Maybe Shiro should have paid more attention to them, should have followed Riley's movements and shouted for the boy to win their banner back. But with McClain slowly emerging from the water again he found himself ... distracted.

Droplets of clear lake water rolled down his skin to soak into the wet swim trunks he was wearing, deep blue fabric that clung to his body in a way that was just this side of sinful, just appropriate enough to wear around a bunch of kids while still being tight enough to excite Shiro and make him bite his lip even harder.

As if noticing his shameless stare the young man gravitated towards him after leaving the water, slipping through the crowd of excited, jumping kids to come to a stop right next to Shiro. He was still wearing that grin that was just a little too knowing and made Shiro fight for control over his expression.

“Think your boy has it in himself to beat us?”, he asked casually but there was something in his voice, something light and teasing that made all of this even better and worse somehow. Shiro could barely fight the urge to look around and make sure that nobody was watching them, like they were doing something illegal or improper.

McClain’s eyes sparked when Shiro cleared his throat and nodded just a touch too seriously.

“Riley? Sure, have you seen him? He’s in it to win it!”

“So is Sandy”, McClain shrugged, head tipping over towards the lake where the two rafts were so close Shiro couldn’t even tell who was in the lead, if one of them even was closer to winning the race than the other.

But it sure looked spectacular, how both captains threw themselves into the challenge, working incredibly hard as they paddled across the lake, the water they threw around with their paddles in messy, long curves glittering almost magically in the light of the setting sun. The tense display of their kids’ willpower still couldn't hold his attention for much longer, not when McClain chuckled and wrapped a tan arm around his own, skinny waist, long, elegant fingers coming to drum against his hip.

“We’ll crush you”, he teased, even though his voice held nothing of the fierce determination he showed when calling out his announcements, arms spread and grin manic but so very captivating.

Shiro smiled fondly, didn’t even try to hold it back when he looked at the younger man with nothing short of awe. Maybe it showed in his eyes. He didn’t care.

“No matter who wins, this was an amazing day, all of the kids had so much fun. I can’t thank you enough for organizing all of this for us.”

A bashful flicker of a smile as McClain’s eyes fluttered away for a moment and he shrugged.

“Ah, it wasn’t just me, we all planned it together, more or less. But...” when he looked back at Shiro his smug confidence had returned, smirk lopsided and almost sultry. “You can still call me game master, if you’d like.”

Shiro laughed at the display of sheer confidence, then gave a happy nod.

“Sure thing, game master McClain.”

“Lance”, the young man offered, inclining his head in a clear invitation Shiro would not miss taking him up on. He had been aware of McClain’s first name and yet it came as a surprise to hear it like this, offered so casually. He soon adapted though, it was what he did best.

“Lance”, he nodded, reaching out to offer his hand in the first, proper introduction they had given each other despite being acquainted for a few years already. “I’m Shiro.”

“I know...” The low purr accompanied their handshake and Shiro felt the fine hairs at his nape prickle upright at the combination of the firm touch and that smooth voice dipping so deep for him. Before he could think it over or stop himself he was speaking again.

“Why don’t you all come over later tonight? We wanted to make smores and sing together, there’s always room for more around our campfire.”

Thankfully Keith was far, far away right now, swept up in the gaggle of cheering children where he couldn’t see Shiro bumbling and blushing as he basically asked out his crush and his thirty kids. Lance smiled. It was way too knowing.

“I’ll have to check in with Sam but I’m pretty sure that would work. You had me at smores, to be honest...”

“Well, I guess everyone...”

“And just to be clear, you can have me any other way you like, as well...”

Shiro choked on his own breath, eyes wide as he stared down into the pretty face that was painfully smug like this, grin lopsided and eyes dangerously hooded. Forming a proper reply was hard and before he could settle on one there was a bang accompanied by red light flickering across Lance’s wicked features.

Just that moment cheers and screams of joy erupted all around them and the next moment the pretty young man slipped away to confidently announce the winner of their competition.

Shiro’s eyes trailed after him, after the lithe, strong shapes of his body, the pert little ass hugged so perfectly by his wet swim trunks. He didn’t quite listen to the words Lance called as he spun around in a circle, arms thrown wide to his sides and face alight with excitement, no matter that his own team had ultimately lost the tournament.

He was so beautiful like this, energetically catching the attention of all these kids and he would be beautiful later, dipped into the light of dancing flames, cheeks red with cheap beer and voice scratchy from using it so abundantly all day.

And he would be even more beautiful after that, when Shiro pulled him aside and into the close forest to push him back against a tree and kiss him breathless, taste molten chocolate and sticky marshmallows on his lips and make the man moan for him. But that was all for later. Now it was time to celebrate with his group and reclaim their banner before claiming his very own, personal prize later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
